Artie's sick
by handymanshipper
Summary: Artie gets sick in my Glee universe after he and Rachel are married in my Glee universe


Artie's sick

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

Artie and Rachel went to bed about ten pm Artie had said he was tired. Everyone in manssion figured totally possible as he had just finised directing his fourth movie. Rachel his new wife was somewhat supsicious as he had never complained about being tired before after finishing a movie. However he had been pushing himself for long time so maybe tiredness had caught up to him. Around eleven pm Artie started groaning in his sleep. This wakes Rachel she See's that he's still sleeping. She shakes Artie and ask,"You ok?" Artie says,"Exuse me." He gets in wheelchair and wheels to bathroom where he pukes. Rachel gets up and follows him rubbing his back while he's puking all of his dinner into toliet. Rachel said,"Sorry your not feeling well hun."

Artie said as they headed back to room," Not your fault. I felt ok just tired earlier now so cold and nasusious."

She tucked Artie back in and got him glass of water and made him sip a little of it. Rachel said," Just rest."

Artie snuggled down into quilts. Once he had settled into restless sleep she went and grabbed themoter to check his tempature they had the kind that you point at forhead to get quick read it seemed like good idea when they where in store looking for house stuff for manssion. It read 101.9. Not much could be done. She climbed back into bed to snuggle with him till she had to get up for her new Broadway show rehearsal she wished she could stay with him the next day but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She got up at six am instead of seven. She took his tempature it had gone up to 102.3 in a few hours. She then quietly snuck out and knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt opened up and asked,"What's wrong?"

Rachel said,"Artie's sick and I have to leave for work at eight this morning. His temp is 102.3 he puked up all of his dinner last night."

Kurt said," Don't worry I will look after him for you. I totally get it. I can work from here today. I will keep you informed I have your schedule."

Rachel said,"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt nodded. Rachel left to go get properly dressed for the day. Rachel got dressed. She had Artie take a drink of water. Rachel said,"Kurt's gonna keep eye on you today while I'm at rehearsal."

Artie went to respond but all of sudden he felt pounding in his head. He reached up and grabbed his shook her head. Gave Artie a hug and layed him back down. She didn't like it. He seemed to be getting worse.

Meanwhile in Kurt's room Kurt said,"Blaine I need to let you know I will be looking after Artie today for Rachel she has rehearsal and he's sick."

Blaine said," I will help you be a nurse I have nothing to do today."

Kurt said," I think might be better it only one of us where exposed to his germs."

Blaine said," We all are exposed. I work with him sometimes so chances are if I was going to get it sense we just finished movie four I'd be showing signs of it. And we had Monday night potluck last night."

Kurt said," Good point you can help."

Kurt texted Mercedes who texted back she will meet her client in place not infected. She texted Kurt she was fine and that if showed any symptoms she'd actually speak up.

As soon as Rachel left Kurt and Blaine went over to Artie's room. Kurt set his computer on coffee table in living room of the rooms and headed off to kitchen to make Artie some toast.

When Kurt woke up Artie. Artie's response was,"I'm not hungry."

Kurt said,"You need to try and eat."

Artie picked at toast eventually ate half a slice and proceeded to eject it. Thankfully Kurt was able to grab trash can so Artie didn't puke all over himself. Kurt looked at Blaine who went and grabbed themoter. It read 103.2.

Kurt said,"we are taking you into ER Artie you threw up toast and your tempature is going up fairly fast."

Artie didn't even argue. They loaded Artie into car. Kurt drove and Blaine called Rachel. Artie was was dozing in his seat.

Kurt explained everything that was going on to front desk. Thankfully was early enough that Artie had been taken to examination room almost imidiately. Doctor Marie said," He has a sinus infection, influenza and the stomach bug that's been going around. He's a little dehydrated so we will give him IV of fluids then you can take him home to rest and pick up his antibiotics for sinus infection as well as prescription for anti nasuea medication so he can actually take his antibiotics. Make an appointment for his doctor in about 10 days. He's going to want to sleep let him but try to keep him getting little you can in him so he doesn't loose strength."

Kurt scribbled down all the information in little notebook he had. Blaine texted Rachel all information. Once Artie had iv fluids for about an hour he was released. Blaine dropped Kurt and Artie off at mansion. Then went and got Artie's medication.

Kurt said,"Artie no way you got all those things at same time you must've known something was wrong sooner."

Artie said," honestly I didn't for few days I felt tired but that's it. Now can I sleep."

Kurt said," Yeah go ahead."

Artie dozed off Kurt did his vouge article. Blaine got back with Artie's medication. They first gave Artie his nasuea medication then made sure he ate s little he only ate half a peice of toast but it stayed down then he had his antibiotic. Artie dozed back off. Kurt grabbed theomoter it read 103 even they'd take point two degrees down. Kurt wrote down time and his temperature.

Rachel got home and asked," How is he?"

Kurt said," Sick but he will be ok but he will need a lot of rest I wrote everything down for you. He's got medicine to help his nasuea so he can eat a tiny bit and keep his antibiotics down. Some how he got sinus infection, influenza and stomach bug all at same time."

Rachel said,"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt nodded. Then drug Blaine back to there Kurt's room for some fun.

Back in Artie's room of his and Rachel's attached rooms Rachel asked," How are you feeling Artie?"

Artie said," Hungry."

Rachel said," That's understandable. Do you want a banana,rice,apple sauce or toast?"

Artie said,"Rice please."

Rachel said,"You got it."

The stomach bug only lasted three days. Artie was able to take care of himself after that. The flu only lasted five days. The sinus infection lasted eight days. He of course took as he was supposed to till they where gone. He went to his doctors appointment and they said he was definitely better but he probably shouldn't do to much for the next week just kind of regain strength from not being well. Also try and eat a little more as he lost five pounds from being sick and he didn't have the five pounds to loose. He techinically before was underweight not dangerously so just a little.

The end


End file.
